castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vicious Mc Grub
Vicious McGrub is the 12th boss in Castaway 2. He is the boss of Lava Scarabs (including babies). Vicious McGrub Info Vicious McGrub is quite easy to defeat once you know how. He uses ranged fireball attacks (which are medium-high damage) when you go near to him. When attacked, he spawns Baby Lava Scarabs (seen below). Use skills like Thunder Dome, Miasma, and Fire Sprite to kill the Baby Lava Scarabs (Thunder Dome does the most damage - at the cost of more mana). How to Kill Vicious McGrub Vicious McGrub is easy to kill with the right magic, pets, armour and weapons. To make the fight even easier, be around or higher the level of Vicious McGrub. Tips For Killing Vicious McGrub Skills: The most helpful skills to use are: Miasma, Thunder Dome, Sanctuary, Spin, Fire Wall, and Lightning Strike. Pets: The best pet to use against him is a Glacier Anaconda (because of its icy ranged attacks). Other strong pets are not as effective, but can be used as well. Strategies: You'll need to bring along many healing potions for you (preferably of the medium to large kind) and your pet. If you're mostly a mage type, pack plenty of mana potions as well (once again - medium to large). Panacea Potions are useful, but not required if you've unlocked Boost. If you're low on health, or don't have good armour - make sure you have unlocked Sanctuary (lowers enemy damage by 50% when you're inside the pink area) and stay inside the area. Remember to heal your pet when they've taken damage - they'll be of no use to you if they're dead. For Thunder Dome, just walk all over the place trying not to get hit while keeping the boss and his minions on your screen to maximise the chance of them getting hit. With Fire Wall and Miasma, lure the boss and his minions through through the area of effect as many times as you can. If you haven't unlocked the main mage spells, Spin and the other melee skills can also work. ---- Requirements for Killing Vicious McGrub Easily *Your level should be around the boss' level for more defense, strength, agility and magic. Defense and attack (health, armour rating and damage) are the most important attributes for a melee character - so make sure that you've invested points into those stats. Magic and defence (spell damage, health and armour rating) are the most important attributes for a mage character - once again, make sure you've invested many points into those stats. All of the skills work better with a higher magic stat. *Your pet should be a Glacier Anaconda (Level 29 or up, uses Ice Shard ranged attack), or try an Argus Eye, Firestarter, Lava Scarab, Hell Hound, or Revanent (only use the adult variants - the babies don't have magic attacks). Make sure that the pet you take is of a high level (at least level 28). *Your shield should be the Blast Shield. Your armor at this point should be the Saint Helmet, Minotaur Chest Armor, Minotaur Sleeves, and Golem Leggings. If you don't have the Saint or Minotaur talismans needed to make the armours, then Golem armour should work just as well. *Your sword should be the Vindicator (good for stunning, but has a slow stamina regen rate), Dartanian (for a high chance for critical damage), Widow's Claw (drains the enemy's health and heals you), Titan Scimitar (for draining mana, good for mages), or try the Cursed Kris, Staff of the Magi or the Razor Sword. *Note: Combinations will be on Grandma Simbi's page - except for the Razor Sword, which is on Eagle Eye's page. Rewards from Killing Vicious McGrub After killing Vicious McGrub, he drops the Blood of Cronus (opens the Gate of Cronus), and the quest "Six Legged Showdown " will be complete. Turning the quest into a Sigil will get you: 1 Emerald Globe, 1 East Gate Key (used to open the East Gate), and also 500 EXP for you and your pet. Quest Preview Category:Boss Monsters Category:Castaway 2 Category:Beetle Species Category:Monsters